


I'm gonna kiss some part of

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Tutto quello era nuovo per lui, e stranamente eccitante.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 3





	I'm gonna kiss some part of

Tutto quello era nuovo per lui, e stranamente eccitante.

Una parte della sua mente gli imponeva di andarsene, di denunciare quella situazione nella speranza di salvare la propria anima, perché fin da bambino gli era stato insegnato che certi tipi di amore erano immorali e illegali, ma un’altra parte gli ricordava che lord Hamilton, Thomas, era forse la cosa migliore che gli fosse mai capitata in tutta la sua misera e ordinaria vita. Le idee di Thomas erano ciò che li aveva portati a dover lavorare assieme ma era stata senza alcun dubbio la bontà e la sincerità dell’altro a sedurlo facendolo innamorare come una fanciulla. James non riusciva a trovare nulla di male nel sentimento che lo univa a Thomas, come poteva quell’amore così puro essere sbagliato? Una voce nella sua testa gli diceva di si, che doveva vergognarsi di provare simili sentimenti, che era sbagliato che amasse così tanto baciare Thomas, che amasse sentire le mani del giovane lord su di sé, che era solo l’ennesimo capriccio di un aristocratico il quale non rischiava nulla a differenza sua ma poi Thomas lo baciava, faceva aderire i loro corpi e James smetteva di pensarci.

Quello che c’era tra di loro era magnifico, speciale, unico e antico, un amore che solo nell’antica Grecia sarebbe stato possibile vivere liberamente, non di certo nella Londra del secolo decimottavo. In quelle notti aveva scoperto il desiderio, la passione, il godimento, non si trattava più di amplessi veloci con una puttana da taverna ma di assaporare dolcemente ogni porzione di pelle di Thomas, perdersi nel suo corpo e rinascere ad ogni suo tocco, appartenergli nella maniera più intima e sentire come i loro corpi fossero fatti per quell’unione così antica eppure per lui nuova.

Lord Hamilton sembrava poi avere un’autentica passione per i giochi da letto, tale da lasciare senza fiato qualsiasi cortigiana d’alto bordo, era così ansioso di mostrargli nuovi sistemi per godere, nuovi giochi atti a stimolare il godimento che James sentiva che una notte sarebbe semplicemente morto per il troppo piacere.

Quando sentì l’altro dare un ultimo strattone alla cintura James si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro frustrato. Non era mai stato un amante di simili giochi ma con Thomas era diverso, sentiva che poteva fidarsi, che poteva fidarsi del lord e lasciargli fare di tutto, si sarebbe fatto fare qualsiasi cosa da Thomas pur di vederlo felice, vedere il volto di lord Thomas Hamilton sconvolto dal piacere era un tesoro che custodiva con cura, sapeva di non essere il primo ma si accontentava di essere l’unico per il momento.

L’altro sorrise prima di abbassarsi e cercare le sue labbra in un bacio che da tenero divenne quasi subito appassionato. Sarebbe stato facile liberarsi, era nella marina da anni e i nodi di Thomas erano semplici, quasi infantili, ma non lo voleva davvero, non in quel momento.

Thomas cominciò a baciargli il collo, poi giù, sempre più in basso finché non arrivò al suo sesso e senza alcuna vergogna lo prese in bocca. James trattenne un grido di puro piacere, lord Thomas Hamilton che lo succhiava con la stessa maestria della più esperta delle puttane era una visione paradisiaca, non poteva indugiare troppo su quell’immagine altrimenti sarebbe venuto subito e non era quello che entrambi desideravano per quella notte.

Thomas sembrò essere dello stesso avviso quando lasciò andare la sua erezione con un pop che risuonò oscenamente nella stanza, sarebbe stato così facile per lui liberarsi di quella cintura, prendere l’altro, voltarlo e poi soddisfare rudemente il proprio piacere senza tante preoccupazioni, ma in quel momento non lo desiderava, voleva solamente Thomas, e lo voleva subito. Soffocò un gemito quando l’altro cominciò lentamente a prepararsi con le dita, quei sospiri e quegli ansiti andavano direttamente al suo bassoventre eccitandolo ancora di più. Quando l’altro finalmente si posizionò sulla sua erezione per poi scivolarvi dolcemente James si lasciò sfuggire un gemito. Se avesse avuto le mani libere lo avrebbe toccato ovunque, sui fianchi possessivo, bramoso sulle natiche, gli avrebbe tormentato i capezzoli per poi torturargli il membro che svettava impudico tra di loro, ma aveva le mani bloccate e non voleva nemmeno liberarsi alla fine. Thomas lo cavalcava come se ne andasse della propria vita, accogliendo dentro di sé il suo sesso e regalandogli il paradiso e l’inferno, quello era troppo per lui, sapeva che non sarebbe durato a lungo.

Fu allora che il lord ebbe pietà di lui e con movimenti decisi ma impacciati liberò le sue mani dalla cintura, per poi continuare a cavalcarlo.

Lo strinse a sé senza invertire le loro posizioni, spingendosi con forza dentro di lui e strappandogli gemiti di piacere che catturava sulle sue labbra, Thomas era meraviglioso in quei momento. Gemette il suo nome quando raggiunse l’apice, Thomas lo seguì poco dopo continuando a cavalcarlo con furia, le loro bocche che si cercavano e le mani possessive. Si baciarono pigramente poco prima di addormentarsi, i loro corpi ancora vicini, era tutto perfetto, una perfezione labile e che poteva condurli al patibolo e alla dannazione ma in cuor suo James non riusciva a rinunciarvi.

Forse dopo sei mesi a Nassau tutto sarebbe finito, o forse no, sapeva solo che Thomas era entrato nella sua vita all’improvviso e gli era diventato più caro di quanto credesse, se non era amore allora non sapeva cosa potesse essere.


End file.
